Meredith Miller (Royal Pains)
Meredith Miller is an unseen villainess mentioned in Season 6 of Royal Pains. Her background revealed she was a former lover of Eddie R. Lawson (father of series protagonists Hank and Evan Lawson), with their brief relationship resulting in Meredith giving birth to her daughter, Emma. Emma was introduced in the series in the season premiere, "Smoke and Mirrors", arriving at Shadow Pond in The Hamptons, where Hank and Evan were living and operating their medical practice known as Hankmed, believing Eddie to be there. After realizing Eddie was not at Shadow Pond and having already learned Hank and Evan were his sons, Emma was introduced to them by Divya Katdare and revealed herself as Eddie's daughter and their half-sister. In the succeeding episode, "All in the Family", Emma revealed that she had been told by Meredith that Eddie had abandoned them, with her first meeting with Eddie (as shown in episode 2.03, "A Bridge Not Quite Far Enough") going badly when he expressed disbelief in her claims, despite her having collected DNA proof that he was her father after luring him to a cafe by posing as her mother over text message during one of his book tours in Missouri. Afterwards, while being comforted by Hank and Evan, Eddie revealed the truth: Meredith had never told him about her being pregnant with Emma, and additionally never contacted him after their relationship ended. This was confirmed later on when Evan spoke to Emma with his wife Paige Collins, revealing that she had called her mother and that she admitted to never telling Eddie about her. After Eddie and Emma reconciled and spent the day bonding, Eddie returned home to learn that Hank had had private investigator Annie Pritchard (one of his patients from the episode) do a background check on Emma and uncovered alarming information about Meredith: she was a documented con artist who got involved in several gambling scams, during which she had Emma (ten years old at the time) count cards for her; resulting in Emma being placed in foster care for a few months. When confronting Emma with the information on her mother's criminal deeds, Hank also revealed that Annie's research found that Emma had run away from home and that Meredith was looking for her. When asked what drove her to run away, Emma revealed that her mother had made a rule with her: the two of them were only allowed to lie to the people they were scamming, and had to be completely honest with each other. Upon learning that Meredith had lied to her about Eddie, however, Emma became angry at her villainous mother, inspiring her to come to The Hamptons to find Eddie in an effort to hurt Meredith. While Emma initially believed she was going to be sent back to Meredith, the Lawsons revealed that they had called Meredith and made an agreement with her that Emma would move in with them for the summer. Meredith's fate regarding her criminal endeavors, however, was ultimately left unknown. Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Unseen Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive